


Lay All Your Love on Me

by Victorious56



Series: Vicky's OT4 Story [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Iron Dragon's Charms Week 2020 (RWBY), M/M, clover and james have their moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorious56/pseuds/Victorious56
Summary: James needs a distraction, so he shares his particular coping mechanism with Clover.
Relationships: Clover Ebi/James Ironwood, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi/James Ironwood/Taiyang Xiao Long
Series: Vicky's OT4 Story [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044159
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Lay All Your Love on Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Iron Dragon's Charms Week 2020
> 
> Day 5: Distractions

Whilst Tai and Qrow had been getting to know each other better, James and Clover were taking a slower approach.

James still had reservations about the stability of a four-way relationship, tempting though the concept was. He knew Clover shared the same concerns, and though neither Tai nor Qrow had been so open, the odd remark told him enough. It seemed they were all hopeful they could chart these strange waters, while at the same time, harbouring doubts about their ability to do so.

So James did what he often did, when a tricky concept was doing its best to overwhelm his brain.

He went stargazing.

❖

"Seriously? You take a telescope and look at the stars?" Clover knew such a thing existed... he didn't know ordinary people actually did it.

"Well yes, that is the basis of it." James smiled to himself at the incredulity in Clover's voice. He was a competent professional, James knew, yet Clover's unbridled, almost childlike enthusiasm was refreshingly different. "So, if you'd like to join me, I can show you what it's all about. If you're interested," he added hastily.

"What about the others?" Clover's hesitant voice reflected James' doubts.

"I did ask them too. But Qrow is working away this week, and Tai has a prior engagement. Something to do with his daughter, I believe. Tonight will be the best time, as the forecast is dry, with clear skies. We should get some excellent views."

❖

The walk to the top of the hill was a steep one, and Clover was breathing hard by the time they'd reached the summit. There were several other amateur astronomers there already, setting up their equipment and exchanging quiet words with each other. James greeted them as they walked across the open area to find a suitable spot.

"Here is a good place to erect it," he murmured.

Clover chuckled. "I know it's childish, but I can't help thinking what Tai's response would be to a comment like that."

"We both know what it would be. And Qrow would join in, too."

There was a momentary silence, before Clover said, "Is this gonna work, James? The four of us?"

James straightened himself, one hand on the telescope to steady it. He looked closely at Clover. "If we want it to, then yes, I'm hopeful. But—" he bent over to make a minor adjustment, "we came here for a distraction, remember? We can consider that question later."

"Yeah, sorry." Clover flushed, pushing his hands further into his pockets.

A stricken look crossed James' face. "No, no... _I'm_ sorry, Clover. All I meant was... we should focus on the stars. And each other." He slipped his arms round Clover's waist. "I can come across as somewhat severe at times, please forgive me." His soft apology was followed by a kiss to Clover's cheek.

Clover withdrew his hands and raised them to cup James' face. "It's okay... apology accepted." His kiss found James' mouth, and for a long moment all thoughts of astronomy were forgotten in the shared warmth of their lips.

Clover broke away, smiling. "Well, it's another kind of distraction, I guess."

  


After an hour or so, Clover flexed his fingers stiffly. Despite rubbing his hands together, and putting them in his pockets, or inside James' coat, they remained chilly. Most of the others had left the hilltop, and James stood up straight for the final time.

"Shall we call it a night? I know you're getting cold."

"I'm s-sorry." Clover's teeth chattered as he rubbed his hands up and down the sleeves of his jacket. "I've enjoyed it, I r-really have, it's j-just..."

"We've seen pretty much everything, anyway. Getting the chance to observe Jupiter and Saturn approaching their conjunction was a bonus. Let's pack up, and go somewhere so you can get warm."

❖

The drive back into town was long enough to warm Clover through. Nearly.

James pulled up outside Clover's apartment. "Should I turn off the ignition? Do you need an early night? Or am I being too presumptuous?"

"Uh, yes, no, and no." Clover smiled. "Coffee, tea, or hot chocolate?"

  


James licked the froth from his upper lip. "I don't have hot chocolate at home... I really should. This is delicious."

"This isn't your standard hot chocolate." Clover grinned at him. "It's Ebi's special concoction. A trade secret."

James cocked an eyebrow. "So, if I want some, this is where I come to get it." He picked up his mug again, watching Clover's reddening face across the rim.

"Uh, I'd be happy to give you what you want, James. Any time." Clover wrapped his hands around his mug, watching as the steam rose from it. He raised his eyes to meet James'.

"That sounds very promising, Clover. I'll drink to that." He smiled as he lifted his mug in salute to the other man.

Their conversation became more general, but the undercurrent was there. An unspoken understanding. James would not be going home tonight.

  


Clover stood at the kitchen sink, his fingers running around the mug as the hot water coursed over his hands. His grip was firm; he knew his hands were trembling slightly, and he didn't want to drop the mug. James stood a few paces away, watching Clover's hands and noting his own body's inevitable reaction to his thoughts. Thoughts of those capable hands and what the fingers might do, were making James feel more than a little restless.

"Can I dry?" James tried to focus on something more mundane, as Clover shook the drips from his hands.

"It's okay, I'll do it." Clover took a tea towel and quickly dried the few things on the draining board. "Right, that's that." He turned round, to find James only half a step away.

"Clover, I—" James words were cut off by a hard kiss, Clover's hands pulling him close in a moment. James had not expected quite such a direct response, but it only caused him a second's hesitation. He could sense Clover's strength, the hardness of his muscles apparent as James pushed him against the counter. After a moment, Clover leaned back a little. His lips were reddened, a little swollen, and his breath came in short gasps.

"James, can we—"

The answer was another kiss, gentler, yet increasingly demanding. Clover whimpered against James' lips. "Please, James..."

"Slow down, Clover. We have all night." James took his hand. "Why don't you lead the way?"

  


Later—quite a while later—James held Clover in his arms, stroking the strands of brown hair away from Clover's forehead as their bodies settled. Clover's face was damp, not only with perspiration, but at the end, with tears. James' concern was touching, but Clover assured him, "It's fine, that happens sometimes. It hasn't for a while, though. It's just a reaction, when... when I feel..."

James' response was to hold him even more closely, his soft kisses on Clover's shoulders soothing the younger man gently. Clover's breathing slowed as his heart steadied within his chest. James turned his face to rest his cheek against Clover's back, his own heartbeat gradually returning to normal.

Clover found James' hand and brought it to his lips. "That was special, James. Very special. And hopefully a good distraction."

"Mmm." His murmur tickled Clover's shoulder. "It was. Both special, and distracting."

Clover shifted a little. "Do you think... what about the other two, James? Or don't you want to talk about it now?"

There was quiet in the room for a moment. James breathed out a sigh against Clover's skin. "It's an issue we need to think about. I know we've taken a step, here. And maybe they have, too." James paused. "But, if we're serious about wanting to get to know each other equally... this is just part of the whole. And I— I do want that, if possible. What about you?"

"I do, too. I mean... if there are three people to consider, then someone has to be the first, and for me, it was you." He wriggled round to face James. "But the thought of the others... doesn't make what happened just now, any less memorable." He studied James' face, the blue eyes looking back into his.

"I concur. I want this to work, Clover. I think it could be very special, for all of us."

Clover raised his hand, fingers combing through James' beard before brushing across his cheek. "I like your beard. I like the way it tickles." He blushed, adding, "If that's not a daft thing to say."

"It's all part of my skill set." James smiled, trailing a hand down Clover's chest and around his waist. "Let's get some sleep, and maybe we can distract each other again, later."

Clover chuckled. "I'll be happy to oblige." With one final kiss to James' warm lips, he rolled over and snuggled back against him. "This comfortable for you?"

"Eminently so. Goodnight, Clover."

"'Night, James."

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly comments always appreciated, thank you.


End file.
